Song of Death
by Tayra London
Summary: Reincarnation of the Death note series through a followers eyes. I own no rights to this anime and manga.
1. Chapter 1

_Looking over the ledge that decides my Fate I finally take a breathe of Fresh Air- Unknown_

1

-Legends-

Life is just a pattern a simple dramatic pattern. Nothing ever changes crime is still triumphing over good.

The good pretend that justice is being served when nothing is a accomplished. Life continues in this cycle of lies and unjustified wrong.

It seems so simple so easy when really its quite difficult.

I simply smirk at this statement so impure for someone with a Father like my own a deputy of the law.

Walking the same concerted planned path to school I can't help but wish something interesting would happen; something that would impact the world.

The familiar ringing of the bell send my thoughts spiraling away. A familiar tug of depressing thoughts swarmed into my mind; be normal be a straight A's student with a promise not to myself but to my parents.

The red gate came into view making my sad expression even grimmer soon I have to fake a smile sigh High School these days.

Seeing my school mates I fake my best perky smile and wave as I walked past.

They smile and wave back, then continue on in their useless conversation.

In the background I catch a few words "lecture" and "Mr. Polesin". My least "favorite" thing with my least "favorite" teacher.

I almost let out a groan of despair but instead I aimlessly and out of boredom laugh to soothe the anger cooking in my head.

I walked into the school building silently hoping I could be alone.

Not likely.

A mouse sized girl walked up to him and squeaked, "Light! There you are did you hear we have a lecture."

"Yes Ami, I heard from of group of girls from the gate." She nodded vigorously. "Of course."

With that Ami ran to join the other girls.

I kept walking hoping hopefully no one else would be around I need to think; I need silence.

At my desk starring out the window it begins to drizzle, with silent laughter to add an eerie touch to the gray dark sky.

So tuned out to the living when I looked away from the window class had started and it was roll call and he was on my name I shouted "here" to the teachers announce and the teachers amusement.

After he finished and started talking I looked out the window once more.

The simple drizzle was now a thundering storm. Lighting crackled and the thunder boomed.

Yet everyone seemed perfectly calm as if it was sunny or even just cloudy.

Maybe they were sleeping or completely unfazed by the storm. Shaking the thoughts I continued to watch the storm. Something falling down from the sky.

Mesmerized by the object I watched it fall and hit the ground. But as it touched the ground a hole in the sky swarmed around it. It was if a God had place the object on the ground so important nothing of this earth could touch it.

Well today wouldn't be a boring day after all.

… … … … … … …

The second chapter Two appear shortly………………………………........

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

_Life as we know it is ending slowly and painfully one sick and demented step at a time - Tay_

2

-Shinigami's Voice-

The murky clouds were slowly ebbing away; the world above the human idiotic unknowing heads loomed silently yet deadly. The controllers of Death rundown by there own lazy habits, once proud creatures choosing the time for all humans to die. Now, lethargic and dumb they rot in there own pro-longed life span until there time slowly ends do they work again.

Yet one creature of death a shinigami grew tired and uninterested of how this once prosperous world turned sour threw time. He stood up and walk to edge where the human lays in a peaceful enough world. Laughter rippled through the empty wastelands starting from his lips black as coal. Chapped into a smile of deception and tricky.

In his hand a rectangular object no bigger than a notebook, was released and steadily was swept off into the world blew for an exciting turn of events for not just him but an unlucky human to be the unfortunate one to pick it up.

(5 days later)

_Hmm it has been five days in the human world since the incident. Enough damage should be done. _With a cracked smile, he stood and strode swiftly to the gates edge when to other shinigami noticed his movements.

"_Ryuuku, where are you going everywhere here is barren," _said Sloth.

"I lost my death note," Ryuuku continued walking one more ignoring there remarks. He did have a spare as the others had said but he would rather see who his new owner would be. _Hmm I wonder if they like apples._

He has reached with sickening cracks his back spilt leather and skin speaks flew around the shinigami as he grew his wings a painful process but kick enough. Turning his back to the gap, he fell backwards as if jumping of to his death. All eyes watching him until he hit the ground.

Landing on a balcony to a young operates room Ryuuku stops and waits for the right time the human should be alone possibly about to writ in it. Hmm-difficult decision to decide. Ryuuku is startled but the sudden sounds coming from behind the closed door. He slowly walks through the door. The room is dark, the only light comes from the desk lamb to the right of him but still in the darkness; he can still make out the room.

Bookshelves are lined all around except for a space for the bed nightstand desk closet and to exit doors there are shelves and books. _Interesting._ The human had his back to him looking through the notebook with an anxious gleam in his eyes.

_Perfect timing._

"You seem quite found of that Notebook. Aren't you boy?" The human whisked around faster then most standing up his eyes set on Ryuuku's. An ear-splitting scream erupts from the timid human's mouth. He back up and toppled over his adjacent chair objects clattered around until the noise subsided in the human's heavy breathing.

Slowly Ryuuku chuckled, " Jumpy are we now boy? I see you know that isn't any normal notebook. I'm its original owner Shinigami Ryuuku." The human slowly turned. "_Startled is more like it." _The human spoke mockingly.At the human statement, the shinigami lost all control. Laughter collided around the room echoing.

The human stood in silenced, he turned and grabbed the notebook he open it to page one and page two. _"I have been waiting for you to come. Even though I will already new the death note was real you coming here has only greatened my need to kept owner ship of it. I have now more confidence in my actions. Also, there are many things I wish to know so it will be good that you stick around." _The human finished his almost speech. Handing the notebook showing the first two pages completely covered with names. The human's amusement grew as the shinigami mouth dropped.

"This is absolutely astounding! I am the surprised now. I have heard many stories of the Death note falling into the human world but…. You are the first once ever to do this much damage in five days. Must humans would be too terrified to reach this point.

"_I am ready, Ryuuku…. I used the Shinigami Notebook…. Now a Shinigami has come… What happens to me…? Is my soul taken away?" _Ryuuku stepped back stunned. "Huh? What is that? What a crazy imagination? I won't do anything to you."

Ryuuku took a step back and looked the human up and down before continuing. "Once the Notebook has touched the human world it belongs to the human world. It's yours now." Ryuuku chuckled slowly waiting for a response. _"Mine." _stutters the human.

"If you don't want it then give it to someone else. Though if that happens, I got to erase you memories concerning the death note." Ryuuku slowly stood on the ledge of the human's balcony. The human took in intake of breath a coat of cold sweat rushed over his body. "And…" Ryuuku stop in just enough time to spread his wings and landing on the phone pole across from the humans balcony. "….Because you used the death note you're the only one that can see me." As if to prove his to point to schoolgirls walk below him without even noticing, the creature above there heads. "Of course you're also the only one that cans here me as well." He chuckled and leaned forward.

"The Death note is the bond between human Light and shinigami Ryuuku together." Light stepped back alarmed. _"Bond?.." _Ryuuku flew back over and landed in front of Light. The human tried to stay calm as he asks a question he had been dying to ask. _"So there is no harm what so ever in using the death note?" _Ryuuku pondered on what to say before he answered the boy's question.

"Well, you could say that. But, the stress and fear that is only experienced by the human using a death note. Also when you die I'll be writing your name in my notebook, but……" Ryuuku glared at Light at and finish his claim heavily, "Don't think that a human who uses the death not will go to heaven or hell."

"That's it." Ryuuku stared at the human curiously wondering what will happen next. Slowly he started to grow impatient. The human became calmer and stood straight. Light looked and the shinigami and laugh quietly. "It's something to look forward to when you die wonderful isn't it?"

"_One last question. Why did you choose me?" _Ryuuku was taken back, "excuse me?" He thought for a moment and realized what Light was talking about.

"Don't be so conceited. All I did was drop the notebook. You think your were chosen? It just happened to fall where it did and you just happened to pick it up. That's why I put the explanations in English it's the most popular language here."

"_But then why did you drop it? Including an incident like that it couldn't have been an accident!" _Light shouted, he look as if he was hit in the gut with tremendous force. The look in his face made Ryuuku laugh. "Why? Simple, I was bored."

Ryuuku leaned back and sat in mid air. "Alright you better sit this may take a few minutes. This might sound strange coming form a shinigami but; I just don't feel alive anymore. Being a shinigami these days is so boring. Were either sleeping or gambling. You right a few human names in the death note and they laugh at you for working so hard. Killing guys in the human world from the shinigami world is no fun and writing a Shinigami's name doesn't do anything. I figured it would be more fun down here."

Ryuuku glanced back at the open notebook, "you sure have written a lot of names down though."

The human stood back silently. _"Me too…" _Ryuuku jump in surprise. _"I was bored too. So… Obviously I didn't believe in the notebook at first. But the notebook has a craving power that just makes anyone want to try it. I definitely wanted to try it and I did." _

………..

Chapter 3 will be coming soon thank you for your patience.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Deathnote!

3

-Flashback of death-

(5 days ago)

What could that possibly be?…

_Light, _taps desk, _Light! Class it over what are doing? _Ami voice rang clears as bell. Light realized people were leaving just as quickly.

What if someone else took the object from the sky!

I have to get it! Light shoot from his desk Running out the door top speed. No more then five steps out the door Thunder ripples through the hall way.

The lights are cut off he is in pitch black darkness. Light freezes. What is he doing? Causing a scene this isn't like myself….

I need to calm myself walk calmly to it walk calmly as soon as the lights are back on-

The hall way was flooded with light. Thank goodness, watching slowly out in the pouring rain. What if its gone could It really be that special?

…..

There is was a black slick notebook. Completely surrounded by a perfect circle of dry sidewalk. Taking a slow stride, Light picks up the notebook.

Is this really it. This notebook, wait was does the cover say…. DEATH NOTE… What does this mean?

_Yagami! Why aren't you in class the bell rang three minutes ago! _His first period teacher shouted at him.

I'm suppose to be a perfect remodel student, I can't be acting out like this. First thing when I get home I will observe this weird notebook from the sky.

Slowly walking up to his class thunder ripples through out the dark sky. Faintly Light thought he heard laughter coming from the sky.

…...

Chapter 4 will come soon thank you for being patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Own DeathNote!

_Death poisons the soul and shatter its pieces that is why murder's go mad. ~ Author_

4

-Human God-

_You see I did observe that notebook quite well. At first I was skeptic when I had read "The human's name written in this notebook shall die"…_

_I mean its so unbelievable just writing a persons name down but of your of course you must know there face its just ridiculous._

_But so tempting to just think no gun or knife just writing someone's name and there dead.. I had to try of course._

_I did think if it would work would I be a murderer.. But then I was skeptical…_

_The T.V. was turned on of course to the news faintly I heard a criminal was holding hostages in a Day Care center._

_I had thought well what a better tester they had given a name even a picture. _

_I looked at the clock forty seconds later the news announces the hostages escaping and they find the criminal dead with a heart attack._

_At first I was in denial till I tried it again….._

Light pauses as if he need to collected his thoughts. Ryuk is silence just staring at this interesting human wishing he had apple instead of popcorn for this show.

_After cram school I had been walking home when a women was being attacked I walked into a store cover the notebook with a magazine heard the attacker shout his name at the women and wrote it down._

_He was to be hit by a truck painfully and again 40 seconds later he was crumple into 18 tires in a bloody gory mess._

_At that moment I knew it was real the proof was before my eyes._

_That's when I realized what I had to do….._

Light laughed quietly Ryuuku took a step back slowly….

_I found every name I could… I wrote name after name for five days… after every name I would wait those forty seconds to wait for their death!_

Lights laugh sound inhuman to Ryuuku's ears. Human are sooo interesting….

_I was terrified at first scared that I was wrong but I wasn't who else could pass judge ment on this world but myself erased the vermin and scum._

_I was destroy all who deemed themselves evil and the world would start changing in a new direction._

_I would only choose the who I thought was good and innocent- _

Ryuuku barged in, " But wouldn't that make you the only bad person left?"

_I don't know what you mean I'm a hard working honors student and I'm consider one of Japan brightest student._

_And…. I WILL BE COME THE GOD OF THIS NEW WORLD!_

"Ha I knew it…. Humans are so interesting…"

…...

Chapter 5 will be coming soon thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't Own DeathNote!

_This is now thought process for characters._

5

-Confrontation-

The scrap of pencil on paper and the teacher chalk on the chalk board sounds filled Lights ears.

That and the constant sound of Ryuuku's sighing and complaints of boredom.

_Damn that Ryuuku sometimes I wish he'd just be quiet- _"Yagami, please answer the question on the board," asked the Teacher.

Light nods slightly, "The answer is 368 Kilograms." _So easy can't this be a challenge?_

"Excellent Yagami, but I guess that is to be expected. Alright class that's all for today."

Groans on of joy echo through out the class. The loudest is Ryuuku though silent to the rest of the class.

"Light how can you do this every day? It so boring" Ryuuku yawns and stretches.

"Ryuuku don't talk to me, people can still see me and hear -"

"Light, hey buddy do you wanna hang out?" said Ami. Light shock his head and waved good bye.

"Light you aren't doing anything all your doing is going to horde up in your room and write in that notebook," snapped Ryuuku.

Light wait till they were alone to answer, " But Ryuuku I do have something to do If I am to be the god if this new world I have to work hard."

(2 hours Later)

"Light! Can you help me with my Homework" said a girl behind Light's bedroom door.

"That's Sayu my sister. Yes hold on Sayu!" Light grabs the note book and shoves it in his top drawer.

Walking to the door he let's Sayu in thanks Light its Quadratics and I'm the only one who doesn't get it," Sayu walks to Light's desk.

"Light you might wanna be careful if anyone touches that notes can see me," laughs Ryuuku.

_Damn that Ryuuku he waits till now to tell me this!_

ICPU

Shouts echo the conference room at this massive turn of events.

"These Death caused by Heart Attacks aren't natural."

"We, need to stop this criminal mind from this evil plot!"

"Are you seriously saying some person can cause these heart attacks!"

"Well how else can you explain this world wide phenomenon?"

"What if God's come to punish us?"

"But Why Now!"

"ENOUGH!" "We have to do it!"

_silence_…. "Do what?"

The Japanese Prime Minister stands up. "We need to…."

~Sighs~ "…. to bring in… L."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own DeathNote!**_

_**L's speaking **_**Lind Tailor**

6

-War of Words-

"Wait a second whose is L?" Masuda asked.

Chief Yagami cleared his throat, "Nobody knows what L's name, whereabouts, or even what his face looks like….."

"…But no matter how difficult the case. He will solve it. He's solved countless cases across the world. He's our secret weapon, or triumph card."

"Wait a second Prime Minister doesn't this L character only join cases that peek his interest?" Shouted an American Man. Echoed agreement shot through the room.

Chief Yagami noticed a man in black in the back of the room.

"Sir!" spoke Chief Yagami to the Prime Minster; "Watari the spokes person for L is here with us today."

"Is the so? Well Watari come forward!" Booms Prime Minster.

A man in the back of the room dress entirely in black shielding his face walks forward and captures everyone's attention.

"Thank you Prime Minster, L has agreed to come and talk with all of course for his secrecy we will both keep our identities unknown.

Watari Turns around and connects a laptop to the giant T.V. Screen above. As the T.V. turns on a white screen with and enormous L fills the room.

_Static_ …. _**"Thank you everyone for allowing me to speak. I am L. Recently I have notice enormous rise in the Death of Criminals. Due to heart attacks. And I have come to terms that this is no coincidence there is someone behind these deaths. This case has no leads and is a horrible crime of massive homicide that must be stopped. Criminals or not murder is still wrong.**_

_**To solve this case I ask full cooperation…. No I want every investigation agency in the world. I will especially like to ask the Japanese police force. **_

_**I have decided to put a headquarters in Japan the Konto region to be exact. I will work with the Tokyo police force to catch this criminal. But I will have to make myself and this task force known to this "Kira" and I have a plan."**_

"You know Ryuuku, ever since you mention that however touches the notebook will be able see you; is obviously to dangerous to carry around with me."

"So I'll have to figure out somewhere to hide it when I go to school and I can't afford to have someone find it or lose it."

"I had decided, if my family had stumbled upon it; I could just say I was talking notes for when I become a detective."

"But is a thin line. I would not want to kill….. My own family." 

"BREAKING NEWS!"

"Sakura TV is proud to announce a world wide announcement from the great detective L as a message to Kira."

"Well well well this sounds good." chuckled Light, leaning back in his chair amused.

_static_ 

The screen switches to an average looking man sitting at a desk with a name plate Lind. L. Tailor.

(Back at HQ)

Chief Yagami sighs to a room full of police officers, "It's started."

"Why would L suddenly show his face? He's never done so before?"

"It means he's serious about this."

(Back to Light's bedroom)

"**I'm projecting world wide, and I'd like to announce that control the world polices fource. Formally known as Lind L. Tailor. My alias is L."**

"**To Kira the person responsible for all these murders, killing criminal after criminal. **

**This is unforgivable the worst crime in history."**

"**Kira, I will stopped you. I will Hunt you down."**

"Looks like he's out for you light. He's says he's definitely catch you," snickered Ryuuku.

"Idiot! Of course he won't catch me!" 

"No, not as long as I have the notebook, if the police can't find any evidence they can't convict me!"

"He he he, well I wanted people to know I am here, that justices is being served and I guess now I have my wish. The world will know about me all thanks to this 'L'," smirked Light.

"Everything is going as I planned. Just with a little problem on the side."

"**Kira, I can only assume what you think you are doing is good. But you are wrong it is EVIL!"**

_I'm evil you say? _"I am Justice! The person who will save the weak who are terrified of the fear of evil! I will become the leader of this new world that is everyone's ideal world. Those who oppose me… those people are evil!" Shouts Light.

Light tips his chair over standing up so quickly his hand fly to the desk drawer were his Notebook lay. Ripped it from the draw slamming it down in the desk flings it open to a blank page.

Grabs a pencil from the desk and writes in big bold letters LIND L. TAILOR.

"This was too easy L."

"Maybe if you were a little more clever we could have had more fun."

Staring at the clock counting to forty with a sick grin he begins to laugh. _L this great detective fallen to such a crude mistake._

Looking at the TV people everywhere watch as the great Lind L Tailor dies before all there eyes in shock….

In a flash the screen goes white and a gain L fills the screen.

"_**I'm in utter shock…. I thought it could be possible I tested it but…**_

_**Kira, you can kill without laying a finger on a person. I couldn't believe it until I saw….**_

_**Listen carefully, Kira, if you truly are responsible for the death of Tailor on TV…**_

_**Know that he was a decoy, who was trialed to be executed at this time today.**_

_**He was not L.**_

_No, this isn't possible…_

_**He was captured on secret no news was ever released on that man.**_

_**It seem even you don't have information on criminals like that…"**_

"Ha ha Light he's got you there," Ryuuku continued laughing as the man continued.

"_**But I L definitely exist. **_

_**Well then try killing me!" L sat patiently staring at the screen as if it would answer his challenge.**_

_That bastard. _Beads of sweat fell down Light's face.

"_**Well what's wrong? Go ahead do it! Hurry up and try to kill me!"**_

_That damn cocky bastard, _looking towards Ryuuku Light frowns Ryuuku is laugh at him. _No this will not do._

The people of the world watch the TV screen shouting its KIRA vs. L.

"_**Kill me KILL ME try to kill me."**_

As crowds gathered around there screens they realized Kira was real and he was out for blood.

"_**What can't you Kill Me? It would seem you can't. So certain people cannot be killed. I thank you for the hint."**_

"_**In exchange I'll tell you this… I had it announced that this broadcast was world wide when really it wasn't. It was only broadcasted in Konto, Japan. I had plan to show this to each region one at a time… but there is no longer a need for that."**_

"_**You are in Konto, Japan. There was a small case that the police missed. But the first victim to this string of crimes was the Shinjuki Street slasher. It was only reported in Japan.**_

_**Out of all the victims his felony was the less extreme I would say he was a tester of your power which leads me to believe you haven't been killing long."**_

"_**Kira it might not be long before I send you to your death!"**_

"_**I am very interested to know on how you have committed these crimes. But I'll know that once I catch you. Until we meet again Kira."**_

Static fills the TV screen as Light stares blankly almost utterly defeated in one stupid move in one death he left his where about are at least the regions he's in be known.

"You say you'll send me to my death. Well bring it on," Light smirks.

"Light your trying to find someone who you have no idea what or who he is," Ryuuku remarks, "whoever gets found first will die. I knew it you humans are so interesting."

[Note at this part L and Light will be speaking to themselves from there own bedrooms]

"L," Light stares out the window at Tokyo.

"_**Kira," **_L stands and stares out at the city.

"No Matter what I do, I will find you and destroy you!"

"_**No Matter what I do, I will find you and destroy you!"**_

"I am…

"_**I am…**_

"…_**..JUSTICE!" **_

…

**Author NoTe: Chapter 6 was very difficult to right especially when both L and Light were speaking The last three line spoken by L and Kira were my favorite through the entire series.**

**Chapter 7 will be coming soon hopefully. Thank You.**


End file.
